Over My Head
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Falling in love isn't easy. It's actually kinda hilarious. A fifteen-part drabble collection for HanaIchi Ikari - Paul x Dawn, may contain other pairings.
1. Chocolate

A while back, I told myself that I wouldn't do this to myself. Write yet another story, that is. But this is a special case: it is the birthday of Hana and Ichi!  
>So yeah, doing a drabble collection is totally worth it. xD<br>This is Ikarishipping! It's their favorite pairing, like ever. It's even in their pen name: HanaIchi Ikari!  
>They are so awesome and if you've never read any of their stories, go do that, like, right now.<p>

Now for the personal b-day message!  
>Hey guys! You weren't expecting this, were you? Lol! But in all seriousness, we've been friends since like, August. And that was like 8 months ago! Haha! We talk like all the time, and you know more about me than a ot of people. Lol xD So I wanted to do something for your b-day and thought, "Hey? Since they're turing 15, why not a 15-part drabble collection?" So here's part 1. Parts 2 and 3 are currently in the works. :) But anyway, since you guys rock so much, you get this giftfic! I hpe you like it. I figured anything Ikari was a good idea. xD<br>Love you! :D

Enjoy, reader!  
>-xxGlassRose :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter One: Chocolate

.x.x.x.

Man, he hated chocolate.

He didn't understand why people got so excited about it. It was brown candy. Big whoop.

But to her, it was a very big whoop indeed. When he hadn't even touched the chocolates she had gotten him for their first "anniversary," as she liked to call it, she was not happy.

"Why, Paul? Do you think I did something to it?"

"No," he said plainly. "Chocolate's… not my thing." Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"Chocolate's _everybody's_ thing."

"Not mine," he said as he leaned back in his chair and returned his attention to whatever book he was reading.

"But it's our anniversary!" Dawn whined loudly.

"We've been dating for six months. It's not like we're married or anything."

"But six months is a big milestone. It's celebration-worthy!" Paul cocked an eyebrow.

"And chocolate-worthy?"

"Of course." The blue-haired girl watched as her indifferent boyfriend shrugged her statement off. What was wrong with chocolate?

When Paul looked up from his book, there was Dawn across the table with the box of chocolates, trying to look as cute as physically possible.

"Oh, Paul~? Are you sure you don't want any?" His mouth almost fell open. She really did look cute with her shiny blue hair and her sparkling eyes, her pink lips…

He mentally smacked himself.

When Dawn noticed that her boyfriend was still gaping at her, the slightest of smirks found its way onto her face. She grabbed one of the treats from its box and placed her other hand on the table. The girl pushed herself up and leaned over the table, batting her eyelashes.

Paul's mind screamed to get the heck out of there ASAP, but his body did nothing.

"You sure?" quietly escaped her lips as she positioned herself so that she was now sitting on the table. He just continued to stare. Even though he had a girlfriend, he still had _no_ idea how to deal with members of the female species.

"I'm sure," he replied firmly. Dawn took a hand and ran it through his hair.

"Positive?" She was going to _win _this war.

"I-" and as soon as Paul opened his mouth, Dawn let go of the chocolate, which hit the mark perfectly and fell into the boy's mouth.

"That's better," she said as she sat down. Paul cringed.

He still hated chocolate.


	2. Chivalry

Yay, update time. :D I haven't been writing much lately, sorry bout that! But hey, summer's just around the corner! School's over at the end of this week!

Enjoy!  
>-xxGlassRose :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Two: Chivalry

.x.x.x.

Ash pounded a hand on the nearest tree.

"That Paul! I'm gonna show him some day! My Pokémon are not weak!"

"I wonder why Paul is always so rude to you," Brock pondered. "But then again, it seems that he's like that to everyone, isn't he?"

"He's usually nicer to me," Dawn chimed in. "Well, other than that time he forgot me. Then I wanted to kill him." Brock reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"I think it was you who was being rude that time." Dawn rolled her azure eyes.

"He shouldn't have done that! Doesn't he know about chivalry?"

"Chicken what?" Ash asked.

"_Chivalry_. It's what knights had. They were good warriors, were famous, and knew how to treat a lady."

"So… Guys are supposed to have that?"

"It'd be nice if they did. But really, doesn't Paul treat me a little nicer than he treats you?"

"To heck with a little. I'd say a lot," Ash whined. "Since when do you pick up on these things, anyway?"

"I've always been picking up on these things. Girls just _do_. Oh, and Ash, you could stand to have some chivalry too."

"I have some!"

Brock rolled his eyes in response. "Ash, you didn't even show chivalry to the girl you liked."

"And who was that?"

"Misty! Man, you are dense sometimes!" The eldest of the group sped up his walking through the forest. Sinnoh sure did have a lot of forests…

"The lure girl?" Dawn asked curiously. She had been suspecting this for some time now.

"Of course I liked Misty! She's like, my best friend."

"Not like that. Like the romance way."

"Ooh, Ash! How sweet!"

"It's not like that!" Ash yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Dawn pouted. "That wasn't very chivalrous of you, Ash."


	3. Tower

Okay, so this was written out of the pure randomness of my brain. It's also based on the fact that I think if Paul and Dawn got together, Ash would be kind of like the over-protective big brother, since he and Paul don't get along. So that's where I'm coming from with this story.

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Three: Tower

.x.x.x.

Dawn woke up wearing a flowing pink dress and lying in a very large bed. She got up, surprised at her location, which appeared to be a room with thick, gray stone walls.

"What in the world am I doing here?" she asked quietly, walking around the strange room. Then, a loud scream ripped though the air, and she immediately rushed to the nearby window. She was in a tower of some sort, maybe thirty feet off the ground. And, there was a dragon who happened to look a lot like Ash.

"Get back here!" A purple-haired knight rode his stallion around the dragon's feet, confusing the dragon, which caused him to shoot fire into the sky out of anger.

"I'm going to save that girl!" the knight yelled. And oddly, he bore some resemblance to Paul. A lot of resemblance, in fact.

"Wait a second," Dawn shouted out the window at the bickering pair. "I'm a princess, stuck in a tower, Ash is a fire-breathing dragon guarding the tower, and Paul is the knight in shining armor coming to save me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," the Ash-dragon said.

"And he has to fight you to do it? Well, the fighting part doesn't really surprise me, but still!"

"I was just about to beat him," the Paul-knight said with a smirk. The dragon growled.

"You guys!" Dawn yelled before the two broke out into a brawl. "Don't fight!"

"But we have to," Ash reasoned. "This is how your dream is supposed to go."

"Dream?" The next thing Dawn knew, she was awake and in her bed in the Pokémon Center. "Wow. That was one crazy dream."

"Hey, Dawn, are you okay?" Brock asked from the bed across the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think."

* * *

><p>Yep, it was all a dream! Makes more sense, now, doesn't it?<p> 


	4. Privacy

Whoop! New chapter! This is kinda like a highschool AU, I guess, but I didn't really think about it so it doesn't matter.

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Four: Privacy

.x.x.x.

"Paul!" yelled out a high-pitched voice. The addressed turned his head around to see none other than Dawn running full speed towards him.

"What?" he asked as she grabbed onto his arm.

"You're coming with me."

"Where? And will you let go of me?"

"Come on!" Dawn began pulling Paul down the hallway, into another room, and towards the large window that had a view of the patio. "Duck down!" She pushed his head down and they crouched down, eyes just looking into the window sill.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Paul asked, obviously annoyed.

"Shh!" He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to whatever Dawn was so excited about. At first, he didn't see much. Just the same old trellis with the roses and the same old potted plants on the patio. There was the same old bench too. But then, when he realized who was sitting on the bench, he thought that maybe _that _was what had the blue-haired girl next to him wound up.

On the bench were Dawn's friend May and another Coordinator named Drew. They were smiling at each other, and Paul noticed that Drew's hand was placed on top of May's. He didn't really understand what was so exciting about the scene. They were just sitting there and talking. And the spying seemed fairly pointless, because through the window, he and Dawn couldn't even hear what they were saying.

"Stay here," the girl beside Paul whispered. She got up and ran off somewhere, and Paul desperately wished that he weren't spying on people so he could just get up and walk away without being noticed. But he was spying, and he was pretty sure if he got up now he would be noticed. And how embarrassing that would be.

After a couple minutes of Paul waiting in annoyed silence, Dawn finally returned with a small metal object in her hand. She scooted over next to the boy, and he caught a glimpse of what was in her hand: a camera.

This could not end well.

Dawn took the camera, and after getting it steady and the shot just right, she clicked the top button. Paul leaned over to look at the picture, which was being displayed on the camera's screen. May and Drew were leaning in, like they were about to kiss, and Paul expected that they'd be making out or something when he looked back through the window.

Nope.

"Dawn? What do you think you're doing?" an angry, high-pitched voice screamed. Paul cringed at the sound and looked up to see a fuming May and an irritated-looking Drew.

"Um…" the blue-haired girl began from the other side of the glass, still crouching down. May shook her head.

"Is a little privacy too much to ask?" She then grabbed Drew's hand and stormed off to who knows where. Dawn stood up to follow them, but Paul put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head no.

That did _not _need to happen again.


	5. Cupcake

New chapter! This one is a highschool AU. I thought about it this time. Oh, and this one has Poke and Wishfulshipping. It's also the longest story thus far.

By the by, _someone_ is about to have a very special _birthday _soon. *hint hint* And _reviews_ make wonderful gifts.

Keep that in mind.

-RD :)

***HINT HINT***

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Five: Cupcake

.x.x.x.

"You need to act fast. His birthday's tomorrow, you know," a redhead girl advised.

"Tomorrow?" another girl with blue hair gasped. "I thought it was in October."

"Nope. Ash told me so."

"Of course _you_ asked him," a third girl with purple hair teased. The redhead went rigid, pink on her cheeks.

"Iris, this is not the time! Can't you see I'm _trying_ to help Dawn with her romance dilemma?"

Iris crossed her arms. "Okay, come up with your ingenious plan. I doubt it's gonna work anyway."

"Have faith!"

"Guys," Dawn said. "Calm down. Now, Misty, what were you saying about Paul's birthday?" She leaned towards her friend, genuinely interested.

"His birthday's tomorrow. So you need to get him some kind of present."

"What should I get him?"

"You know what they say!" Misty said. "The quickest way to a guy's heart is through his stomach. Bake him something. I'm sure he'll like that."

"That sounds like a plan to get Ash to fall in love with you," Iris commented.

"Or a plan to get Cilan to fall in love with you." Misty relished the girl's reaction. Revenge was sweet.

"Um, I don't think Paul is one for sweet things," said Dawn, cutting into her friends' argument.

"Who doesn't like sweet stuff?"

"I think Dawn has a point there, Mist. Paul doesn't really seem like the type of person to enjoy something a girl baked for him, let alone accept it."

"Well, I don't see you two coming up with any ideas!" the redhead yelled in exasperation. "If you have a better idea, then go ahead. But I think baking is a pretty good plan." Misty crossed her arms, hoping to end the discussion. The other girls shrugged, giving in.

"There he is!" Iris whispered, slipping back around the corner. She placed her hands on Dawn's shoulders. "Listen, girl. This is it. You go out there and get your man!"

"Yeah!" Misty chimed in. "Go get him!"

Dawn nodded. "Thanks, guys. I know I can do this!"

After Dawn had begun to walk away, Iris turned to Misty and said, "You're evil, you know that?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Iris," she said in a sweet voice. "Ash and Cilan are going to the football game tonight."

"…I forgive you."

Dawn stepped out into the hallway, a vanilla cupcake in her hands. It was topped with white icing and multi-colored sprinkles, and looked like something straight out of a bakery. She had another half-dozen more in her locker, which she planned to enjoy with her friends at lunch. The three girls had stayed up late the last night perfecting the cupcakes. Dawn was so excited, she hardly noticed someone walking towards her.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed when the cupcake in her hands rammed into the person's jacket. She looked up nervously, having a horrible feeling in her gut that the person was the last person she wanted to see right then. "Sorry!"

"Whatever," the boy said.

"Paul, I'm so sorry!"

"What were you doing, anyway?" he asked as he tried to wipe icing off his jacket.

Um, well," Dawn shakily began. "I heard that it's your birthday! And I had some cupcakes, so-"

"It's not my birthday."

"What?' Dawn loudly gasped.

"It's not my birthday," repeated Paul, who was getting annoyed.

"_It's not his birthday…?" _Dawn blinked several times before running off, angrily yelling, "MISTY!" down the hallway.


	6. Shopping

Happy Ikarishipping Day, everybody! I'm posting in celebration. :D This story takes place when Dawn and Paul are grown up.

P.S. It's not too late for the certain birthday! Reviews are still nice gifts! *shot*

Enjoy  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Six: Shopping

.x.x.x.

Paul thought he had built up a pretty good resistance to those kinds of questions.

When she practically threw herself over him, telling him how strong he was and how she desperately needed his help, he shook her off without hesitation.

When she pulled one of her classic puppy-dog pouts, he was unaffected, turning away.

But when she pestered him about the subject for almost an hour, keeping him from focusing on _anything_, he finally gave in.

And man, did he regret it.

In his arms were about ten bags of various sizes and weights, most of them pink. Why did they have to be pink?

And there she was, gushing over some dress, that was, _of course_, pink.

Paul had never felt so much animosity for a color.

"Paul~!" The addressed cringed, then looked over at the girl. She was holding the dress in front of her zaftig frame and smiling. "How does it look?"

"It looks _great_, Dawn," he growled, wishing she'd just hurry up and buy the dress if she really wanted it. The sooner they could get out of the mall, the better. Paul would be happy to leave and never, _ever_, come back.

_Ever_.

Too bad it didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. Dawn was still fawning over anything that looked remotely interesting to her, which, unfortunately, seemed to be just about _everything_.

The next three hours were the longest of Paul's life.

Two shoe stores, five boutiques, and one trip to the food court later, the two made their way out of the mall, loading Dawn's car up with a huge amount of items. Paul figured that being a Pokémon Stylist must pay a good deal of money considering how much she had probably spent that day. Paul was sure to tell her that he refused to pay for any of it.

As Paul grumbled something about shopping being evil while strapping into his seatbelt, Dawn leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek to thank him.

And suddenly, it all felt worth it.

Well, almost.


	7. Trampoline

I lost my fluff ;.; Most of it, anyway. Some bad stuff happened. *sigh* So that pretty much explains why this is so short. But I like it. So whatever.

Enjoy, reader  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Seven: Trampoline

.x.x.x.

If a person were to look into the backyard of a certain Veilstone City household on a certain summer day in July at about three o'clock in the afternoon, they would find an interesting sight indeed. And if that person thought through the situation logically, they would realize that there were several explanations for this sight:

A) Dawn tripped over some grass

B) There was a stray piece of string on Paul's chest and she was trying to remove it

C) Dawn was unable to control her urges

D) Paul was unable to control his urges

E) Both C and D

F) While jumping on the nearby trampoline, she fell off and landed on top of him

The person would not be able to tell which of the explanations was the correct one, not having seen what had caused the incident. They naturally would not know why on this summer day in July at about three o'clock in the afternoon in a certain Veilstone City backyard there was a girl, Dawn, lying on top of a boy, Paul, with both parties looking rather flustered and confused. But one could assume that the person watching the two would select one of the above possibilities and then do one of two things:

A) Walk away

B) Tell Reggie

Take your pick.


	8. Training

Another short one. The next one will be longer, I promise. At least 400 words.

And yes, I refer to Pokémon as "he"s or "she"s.  
>And yes, Piplup is a dude.<p>

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Eight: Training

.x.x.x.

"That wasn't right."

"What's not right about it?" Dawn asked angrily, throwing her hands up. "I think Piplup did that move just fine!"

"No, he didn't," Paul retorted, crossing his arms. "He was spinning around while firing the attack. Not only does it compromise your Pokémon's aim, but your opponent could counter-attack while you're distracted."

"Well, it looks good in Contests!" she argued, placing her hands on her hips. Her insulted penguin Pokémon copied her stance - if he had hips, that is.

"Dawn, I thought you told me you wanted to win a Gym Badge."

"I do! It's just-"

"Then let's continue." Dawn sighed. "Now have Piplup use Bubble Beam, but don't spin this time."

Piplup begrudgingly obeyed, doing his best not to spin like he had in so many Contest practices and fire the attack.

Surprisingly, Paul nodded. "Good. Now let's see about one of your other Pokémon." Dawn reached to her side and pulled out one of her small red and white balls.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" The seal on the Poké ball caused a flurry of hearts to appear and surround her Pokémon. However, Paul was not impressed.

"What's with the hearts?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," he began. "They're just weird."

"I happen to like them," Dawn replied with a huff. "Hearts represent love. And love is the most wonderful thing in the world!"

"Whatever," said Paul, wanting to get back to training.

"Oh, come on, Paul! Haven't you ever felt love before?"

She didn't see the small blush on his face when he said, "Let's just focus on training."


	9. Expecting

Whoop! I like this. 'Cause it's about 460 words (See? I promised!) and it only had one error, which was a messed up apostraphe. I'm getting better with my mechanics!

Course, you guys probably don't care about my grammar achievments. Or maybe you do, since you read my stuff... Anyways, let's get on with it!

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Nine: Expecting

.x.x.x.

Cooking was not for Paul.

He thought this as he pulled up the spoon from the mess of what was supposed to be a rice dish in the making. He had cooked so much when he was younger, but since he had a wife who loved cooking, he hardly did it anymore.

Until that day.

"No, Paul!" Dawn said as she stepped behind him. She told hold of his arms and gently guided them through the stirring. "Like _this_."

"I don't see why I have to learn to cook like this," he complained, wishing she hadn't let go of him to point at her stomach.

"Well, you have to unless you want to starve! Eventually, I'll be experiencing more and more symptoms and I won't be able to cook!"

"I don't think it'll be that big of a problem."

"Hey," she shrugged. "It's either cooking or childbirth. I'll let you choose." She sent him a playful smirk. "Soon, I'll be getting morning sickness and all that fun stuff. So you'll go hungry otherwise."

Paul sighed, defeated. "I know…" He placed his hands on her hips and she smiled softly at him.

"I wondering if it'll be a boy or a girl…" Dawn whispered, looking down at her belly.

"I think we should name _him_ Jonathan."

"What if it's a girl!" she countered. "I'm hoping for a girl, actually. I want to pass on my Contest skills and have that be a family tradition."

Paul scoffed. "If we have a daughter, she's going to have to become a Trainer. Like me."

"I hope and _pray_ our daughter isn't like you."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were so serious when I first met you," Dawn sighed. "I have no clue what I'd do if she were so power-obsessed."

"Well, maybe we'll have a son."

"But what if he's like that, too?"

"Why do you want our children not to take after me?"

Dawn giggled, and the angry expression on Paul's face softened a bit. "I'm just joking. Learn to take a joke!" She shoved him on the shoulder. "And learn how to cook, too."

"I'm learning…"

"Slowly." He snorted and she laughed again. That was one thing he absolutely loved about Dawn - her laugh. Paul smiled slightly and placed his head on top of hers.

"That baby is going to be lucky to have such a great mother…"

"…Aw, thanks. That baby's father is pretty great, too." She placed her arms around him and snuggled into her husband's embrace. "Paul?"

"…Hmm?"

"Your rice is on fire."


	10. Advice

Yay, 2/3 done. This is mostly Pokeshipping with hinted Ikari. So it's like the best of both worlds. Cause I like Pokeshipping, and Hana and Ichi like Ikarishipping. Yeah.

On a random note, it's the one-year aniversary of my account. Happy brithday to my account~

Enjoy  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Ten: Advice

.x.x.x.

The answer was a sharp and simple "No."

"Please?" the black-haired boy begged, sinking to his knees. "I _really _like her!"

"If you like her half as much as you like food, she should count herself lucky."

"Paul! I'm being serious!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Why do you want my help, anyway? This is pathetic, Ash."

"Well, you must be doing _something_ right!" countered the other boy, standing to his feet and throwing his hands in the air. "You actually got Dawn to like you. Any girl liking you is like… a miracle."

Paul chose to ignore that comment before saying, "Me and Dawn dating has nothing to do with you and Misty."

"Can you at least help me a _little_?" Ash asked, growing more and more desperate with every passing second.

"Okay," Paul groaned as he felt a headache coming on. "Let me tell you a thing or two about girls." Ash nodded, looking rather eager to learn. "First of all, girls are like… a totally different species. You don't treat them the same way you treat guys."

"So I shouldn't call a girl 'dude,' right?"

"Not if you like her," Paul responded, still not believing he was giving Ash, of all people, relationship advice. "Um… tell girls that they're pretty. They like that. And… try to think about their feelings. They have a lot of those…"

"So, pretty much, if I want Misty to like me, I just gotta call her pretty and consider her feelings?"

"In short, yes…"

"Thanks, Paul!" Ash said excitedly as he jumped up and ran off, most likely to implement his new advice on his crush. Paul only chuckled and shook his head.

"Good luck. You'll need it."


	11. Patience

My readers have every right to be unhappy with me, because I literally forgot this story exists. *smacked* Sorry, Hana and Ichi. School has been a huge pain lately and we have SO much homework. It's ridiculous.

Anyway, enjoy the rather late chapter.  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Eleven: Patience

.x.x.x.

She was twelve minutes and thirty-two, thirty-three seconds late.

He was getting impatient. He had already gotten the tickets. He had already waited like five minutes to spend ridiculous amounts of money on concessions. He had even gotten her a new charm bracelet. He was being the _perfect _boyfriend.

Now if only _she _could be the perfect girlfriend.

He understood that it took girls a good amount of time to get ready. He had learned that very quickly. But the movie was going to start any minute now, and he wasn't going to stand in the theater's lobby and look like an idiot while he waited all night for her to show up.

If they were late for the movie, it was entirely her fault. He didn't really care about the movie in the first place. It was some stupid comedy Ash had recommended. That meant it was probably terrible, considering Ash's taste in movies. But that also meant Dawn would probably love it. She and Ash were so similar in personality that it was kinda scary.

That aside, Dawn was _late_.

Paul had never been known for his patience. In fact, he had just about no patience whatsoever _and just what made Dawn so special that she was worth all this waiting?_

Duh. She's his _girlfriend_.

Just when Paul was about to lose all hope in relationships and love altogether, Dawn raced into the theater, a small bag in her hand. She stopped in front of her boyfriend, bent over and panting.

"You're late," was all he could say.

"I know. Sorry." Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder, still out of breath. "I wanted to get this." She held the bag open to him and reached inside to pull out a metal chain with a blue and white Poké ball on the end. Engraved on the Poké ball was his name. It was a really nice gift, and all of a sudden he felt bad about giving her the charm bracelet. It wasn't _this_ nice.

"Oh. Um, thanks."

"Sure thing." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the theater. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah." Paul said, stuffing the chain in his pocket.

Maybe he should have more patience in the future.


	12. Unforseen

Short fluffiness~

Well, I don't have anything else to say. Laters~

-RD :)

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Twelve: Unforeseen

.x.x.x.

Paul had been standing calmly by the shoreline. He still wasn't too pleased with this beach trip - he had only gone because May and Dawn had forced him into it. He didn't like swim trunks. He didn't like the sand. He didn't like the water.

But most of all, he didn't like when Dawn ran around in that tiny tankini of hers and turned heads.

That made him _mad_.

He was still thinking about the subject when a hand shoved his shoulder and caused him to lose him footing. He wobbled for a few seconds before crashing into the water.

Paul spat out seawater as he sat up. It tasted horrible, and now there was sand all over his body and all in his hair. He heard the sound of laughing and looked up to see Dawn, who was doubled over and holding her sides.

"Aha, aha! You actually fell!" she said between laughs. "I pushed you, and you _fell_! Hahahaha!" She got down on the ground and began to roll around.

It wasn't _that_ funny.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?" she answered, wiping a tear away. All of a sudden, his arms were wrapped around her waist, and he lifted her in the air.

"AHHH!"

She fell down in the water with a splash and looked up to see Paul smirking at her.

"Hey!" Dawn got up, shook her hair out, and began to chase him around the beach. But before they got too far, he gave her a small kiss to let all the guys watching know she was his.


	13. Unlucky

Hey, everyone! Yes, I know you are all probably mad at me for not updating in like... 5 months. Sorry. Ever since December, I've been having a much harder time writing for some reason... But I haven't given up! I will finish this! Forgive me, Hana and Ichi, for taking forever and a day.

Now for some shameless plugging: IF YOU LIKE KPOP, there's a song called "Sherlock" by the group SHINee. It's a really cool song, and today is the lead singer's birthday, so we want to get the official music video the 5 million views. We're really close, so if you're bored, you can help! In Korean time, his birthday ends at 10 AM Eastern Standard time. Hopefully we can get it there by then!

This drabble is a continuation of chapter 5. You might want to go read chapter 5 to refresh yourself. :)

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky

.x.x.x.

"Alright, class, for this worksheet, I want you to work in partners." Dawn looked up from her notebook. There, in pink pen, she had been doodling a picture of a cupcake, which only reminded her of her failure and utter embarrassment earlier that day. She sighed and put her head down on the desk.

The teacher went around the class, passing out the worksheets. Soon, she told the class to begin working. Dawn immediately went looking for her closest friend in the class, May — the only one of her close friends who hadn't had anything to do with the cupcake scheme. But she had forgotten that May's crush, Drew, was also in that class, and soon May and Drew were partnered together.

In no time, everyone in the class was paired up. Dawn, who hated dong partner work alone, grumbled to herself. "Why do I have to be so unlucky today and—"

"Hey, you." She jerked her head up to see the very person she had smeared icing all over that morning.

At that moment, Dawn's face looked just like a strawberry.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, pretending not to be nervous at all. She met Paul's intense gaze with a cool one, not wanting to seem lame, although she felt rather lame on the inside.

"If you haven't noticed, everyone else in this class has a partner. So we're stuck together." Dawn frowned at the way he said 'stuck." She understood that he might not want to be paired with her, but did he have to sound so annoyed?

But instead of saying that, she just huffed. "Let's get this over with."

The two worked on the paper, talking as little as possible. When they were almost done, Paul said, "So. Do you have any more cupcakes?"

Dawn sputtered out, "Yeah," surprised he even brought up the incident as they answered the last question on their paper. Paul took both of their papers, going to turn them in.

"Maybe you can bring me another one. To make up for earlier. If you want," he said quickly before walking away from Dawn's desk.

As he handed the worksheets to their teacher, Dawn couldn't help but smile.

Maybe she wasn't so unlucky after all.


	14. Cookie

Next one~ Double update today!

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Fourteen: Cookie

.x.x.x.

Dawn smiled at the baking tray in her hands. She had just finished making sugar cookies for her boyfriend, Paul. They were his favorite — though he would never admit that he liked anything sweet — and Dawn felt that she had really put her heart into making them for him.

Everything was perfect. Until Dawn realized she wasn't wearing an oven mitt on her left hand.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHH!" she screamed, placing the tray down on the oven and frantically blowing her fingers. Paul ran into the kitchen from the living room and gave her an odd look.

"What in the world are you doing?"

She turned to face him, tears in her big blue eyes. Paul immediately felt guilty for talking so harshly to her. "Paulie," she cried. "I burned myself."

"Shhesh, alright," Paul mumbled before going over to the cabinet where Dawn kept the band-aids. After leading Dawn over to the couch, he took a wet cloth and wrapped it around her hand. Dawn was still crying some.

"Thank you, Paulie."

"Can you stop calling me that?" he asked as he looked over her hand. She hadn't burned herself too badly, but it probably hurt a lot. His crazy, clumsy girlfriend…

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"How about just calling me by my name?"

"Ooh! I know!" Dawn exclaimed, ignoring Paul's request. "I should call you Cookie!"

He made a face. "No. Way."

"Aww, why not?"

"It's so… weird!" he yelled. His face began to turn slightly pink. Dawn's lips curled into a smirk.

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" she yelled.

"Ah! Quit it!"

"Cookie, Cookie, Cookie, Cook—" Paul placed his hand over Dawn's mouth.

"Quit." Dawn frowned, but obliged. She stood up and walked back to the stove. She took one of her cookies and shoved it in her mouth.

"Well, at least my cookies taste good." Paul took one off the sheet, put it in his mouth, and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, they're really good."

"Glad you like them… Cookie."

"Yah!"


	15. Wrong

Oh my goodness! When I began this story, I never imagined I would take a whole year to complete it. xDDD Yes, today is April 17, the birthday of Hana and Ichi... AGAIN!

B-day message:  
>Hey, guys! Sorry for taking forever with this story, haha. HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN! I LOVE YOU! Thank you guys so much for being my friends, always reading and reviewing my stories, and encouraging me as a writer. You have no idea. It means a lot.<br>~ Love, Rae/Rosie/Dannie/RD/You know (I sure have lots of nicknames o.O)

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! When you're done, go read some of Hana and Ichi's stories. They're good. I promise.  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Fifteen: Wrong

.x.x.x.

Paul was beginning to wonder if the heavens hated him or he just had bad luck.

The timing was wrong, the mood was wrong, the juice stain on her skirt was wrong, and the most wrong part was that there was a man dressed up as a chicken nearby, but let's not delve into that.

And as he was down on one knee in front of the love of his life with a hopeful look on his face, he began to wonder if someone had it out for him.

Because it began to rain.

Dawn shrieked and pulled her coat over her head to shield herself from the downpour. Paul wouldn't have been surprised if she had just walked away then, leaving him and this disaster in the rain.

But what she did next gave him what was probably the biggest shock of his life, as she knelt down to the ground with him to cover his head as well.

"Well?" she whispered, her voice almost drowned out by the rain. "Are you going to ask me?" One of Paul's rare smiles — most of them seemed to be reserved for her — came to his face, and he opened the now wet box to reveal a ring for which he had spent most of the month saving up.

"Dawn? Be mine forever?"

Despite being in the rain, her smile was more radiant than the sun. "Yes."

As Paul moved in to give her their first kiss as an engaged couple, he realized that the heavens may not hate his guts after all. If he had a girl who was willing to stay by him through all his mess — and this disaster of a proposal — then maybe they really would be together forever.

After pulling away, Dawn stared deeply into Paul's eyes. "I love you."

Yes, they definitely would be together forever.

* * *

><p>Hmm... Ending?<p> 


	16. Perfect

BONUS CHAPTER!  
>Yeah, since it's Hana and Ichi's 16th birthday, I decided to do 16 chapters instead of the original 15. :D<br>I already gave them their b-day love, so I guess I'm done!

ENJOY!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Over My Head<p>

Chapter Sixteen: Perfect

.x.x.x.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. That's right, just keep breathing. Yeah, just like that." Misty began to rub circles on her hyperventilating friend's back.

May smiled, watching the scene. "You've been waiting for this day your whole life, but you're so nervous!"

"I… I'm not n-nervous," the blue-haired girl stuttered. Lies.

"It'll be fine — just go out there, say some stuff, kiss, get in a car, and go party!" Iris said from the couch.

Misty gave her friend a soft smile. "You know, when it was me, I was only nervous because I was afraid Ash would find some way to mess everything up and ruin the best day of my life." Chuckles arose from around the room. "Don't worry, Dawn. You look beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. And this is going to be amazing."

Dawn nodded and continued the breathing ritual. Her heartbeat began to slow and her muscles began to relax. "Alright," she said seriously, looking at her friends. "Let's do this."

The doors of the church sanctuary flew open, eliciting a gasp from all those seated in the pews. A young girl ran ahead, scattering flower petals everywhere she went. Dawn put on her bravest smile and tried to make the butterflies in her stomach disappear.

Ahead of her, she could see her best friends, all lined up in pink dresses, giving her smiles of encouragement. On the other side, some of her best male friends stood in a similar line, their excitement for her showing on their faces.

And then there was him.

Near the center, waiting at the end of the long aisle, was the man of Dawn's dreams, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. The man she loved.

Although he usually kept his face devoid of emotion, he was smiling more brightly than she had ever seen him, more brightly than anyone else in the room.

After what felt like forever, she arrived at the front of the aisle, placing her hands in Paul's. They locked eyes, lost in the beautiful moment they were about to share.

Yes, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Congrats! You've just finished <em>Over My Head<em>. Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story — or in this case, stories. Feel free to tell me what you thought of them!

Thanks again!

PEACE!

-RD :D


End file.
